Let's Put On A Play!
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL AU: pairings: Jack/Tooth. Will Jack and the gang be able to put on a play for the orphans or will Pitch and his Fearlings stop them


HELLO LOVLIES! Enjoy yeah? REVIEW! **this is for a challenge most reviews win** (not trying to win but also not trying to lose) Review if you want me to continue? (or if you hate it)

The gang plopped down onto the cherry red Coney-island booth, as they continued their heated argument,

Tooth reasoned,

"Coney- Island's is gross, can't we go somewhere else? There isn't any edible vegetarian food. The only cool thing about this place is that the waiters wear skates!"

North chuckled and caroled as he tugged off his jacket,

"Coney Island's is great, especially their triple steak-burgers that are grilled to perfection!"

Aster agreed, "He's right mates. The food is bloody delicious!"

Aster and North both smiled in bliss and looked into space as if they were transported to paradise. In return Tooth slapped him in the head and scowled. "Meat is Murder."

Aster murmured, "Meat is the circle of life." North muttered, "Meat is amazing."

Tooth glared and raised her hand intimidatingly. Aster whispered lowly,

"On another note, why exactly did we invite 'The Groundhog'? The gumby bloody annoying."

Tooth groaned and shot back, "It was an accident okay! I didn't send the message on purpose! And stop calling him the 'groundhog.' it isn't nice"

Aster argued, "But he looks like one! Have you seen when his nose twitches and his teeth bucks out?"

Sandy beamed as the others read the text message he sent that read:

"Just be nice, maybe he'll prove himself as a 'delightful individual'. Besides I want to see Tooth's significant other ;)"

They all snickered as Tooth blushed and whined,

"We're not dating, but he did ask me to be his prom date this year."

Aster added, "He's in love with ya' Tooth."

They all quieted when Derek sauntered through the door, smiling curtly as he sat on the booth next to Tooth. Derek grinned, showing his pointy yellow teeth and slung his arm around Tooth's shoulder. Tooth pushed it off and stared at the menu in feign interest. Awkward silence sounded until Derek turned to Tooth and flirted,

"I love your electric blue hair, babe."

"Don't call me babe and um…thanks."

Aster rolled his eyes at Derek and sunk into the Coney- Island booth. Despite the presence of Derek, Tooth declared that today was a good day; she was surrounded by her three best friends in the world….and Derek. Tooth wasn't really sure what Derek, was to her, she barely liked him as a pal but definitely wouldn't like him as a prom date or a boyfriend. He was sometimes very persistent and always called her things like "sweetheart or baby," it annoyed her to no end. Tooth pressed those thoughts behind her and began to think of the more important matter at hand-today was the start of Guardian High's summer break. Starting today Tooth would stay at home, paint her heart away and hopefully come up with ideas for her up-and-coming fashion line. Today, was the start of the weeks that she would have absolutely no distractions…. this time Tooth was determined to finally paint her award winning painting and sew her Oscar worthy dress, but the only major problem was that she had no muse. Every canvas and piece of fabric ended in the trash, but today was the beginning of her friends and Derek becoming seniors, after that they would be in college….next she would hopefully be in New York. A sweet voice knocked Tooth out of her thoughts hidden behind the restaurant menu.

"Hi, welcome to Coney-Island, My name is Jack and I'll be your waiter today, what would you like to drink?"

She looked up and gasped, there stood the cutest boy she'd ever seen, he had silky silver hair with a pen tucked behind his ears and bright sky blue eyes that sparkled. There was a cheeky smile plastered on his lips and his twinkling teeth were perfection! They were perfectly straight and had a flawless white hue that seemed to glow. The boy seemed around sixteen or seventeen and he wore brown capris with a thin blue sweatshirt. He was a medium height and very lean; there was something about him that was different. An Australian voice called, "Tooth? Tooth!"

Tooth soon noticed Jack's hand and was resting on her shoulder, taping it gently. She instantly zoned in and asked rather eloquently, "Huh?"

Jack repeated himself, "What would you like to drink?"

Tooth swallowed thickly and opened her dry mouth when Derek interrupted,

"She'll have a coke, right babe?"

Tooth's nose crinkled, "Pop erodes teeth, Derek."

Jack didn't look fazed as he ignored him, "True and "Derek" I believe I asked her."

Tooth swallowed, "I'll have a…."

Tooth trailed off, staring at the menu as if it just had fallen down from space. Jack added helpfully,

"The strawberry smoothies are great, I make them myself."

Tooth nodded and added a small "okay." Jack smiled back and skated off. Tooth was fully aware that her cheeks were covered in an obvious blush she asked,

"Is it really hot in here?"

North added in an ill played Tooth impression, "Or is it just Jack?" The gang snickered while Tooth flushed even more and bit her lip.

Derek's eyebrow's furrowed as he glared at Jack. He mocked rudely,

"He's so lame right? He's too skinny and what's with his hair color. And also really skating? That's so stupid."

Tooth shot back, "I actually like skating, and I think it's cool."

Derek shut his mouth and continued to scowl at Jack. After more seconds of awkward silence Jack skated back with their drinks, doing a spiral flip and sending a wink to Tooth who blushed.

"Here is your smoothie milady." Tooth bowed mockingly. Jack ushered out the other drinks carefully; Derek smirked and tipped his glass so it spilt across the table. He called,

"Oh waiter, could you clean your mess? You're rather clumsy." Jack kept an even face and shrugged as he brought out a rag and cleaned the mess. The gang glared at Derek, who now was sporting a fake innocent face. Aster whispered to Sandy as he pointed to Derek,

"Can you believe this guy?" Sandy merely shrugged. "Yeah you said it Sandy."

Jack inquired as he finished wiping,

"How about you try that milkshake?"

Tooth did so and squealed, "This is amazing! It's so good. I think I've fallen in love." Jack laughed and asked as he took the pen from behind his ear, "Are you ready to order?"

The gang nodded while Derek continued to glower. When it came to Tooth to order Derek interrupted, "She'll have a cheese burger."

Jack ignored him and looked expectantly at Tooth who fumed at Derek, "I'm a vegetarian." Jack gasped,

"So am I! The murdering of animals…."

Tooth finished off, "IS THE MURDERING OF OUR ENVIORMENT!"

The two vegetarians high fived and Jack exclaimed, "I've got the perfect vegetarian dish for you! It's great I also make it myself."

Tooth raised an eyebrow, "You cook too?" Jack blushed and nodded.

Tooth beamed, "So do I…"

She unconsciously stared at Jack, blushing furiously when Jack glanced up from his notepad and held her gaze. Aster whispered to North and Sandy, "Chemistry mates….Bet ya' ten bucks they'll date."

Derek interrupted Jack and Tooth's stare, asking in anger, "Hello, Paying customer here?" Jack turned to him and waited for his order.

"I'll also have what Tooth ordered."

Jack nodded and skillfully skated away backwards. He sulked as he began to cook, _"Tooth looks so beautiful, I wish she would notice me at school. We have so much alike; we're so meant to be. Derek doesn't deserve her."_

He came back several minutes later with their order, doing a spin on his skates. The whole gang except Derek clapped and after ushering the food Jack stood expectantly in front of the teenagers. North and Aster's took a bite and their eyes rolled to the back of their head in bliss as they praised, "This burger is da' bomb man!"

Sandy chewed his fish sticks and gave two thumbs up. Last was Tooth and Derek. They both bit into their meal simultaneously but both reactions were different. Derek spit out, "Ew it's so bland! Give me some real meat."

Tooth bit into her vegetarian burger and her contacted violet eyes flew shut, "It's so amazing Jack! You're so talented! Wow you should be a professional….." Tooth continued to ramble praises feverishly.

The gang agreed and Jack blushed at the attention. Derek spat out, "JUST GIVE ME MY BURGER."

Aster growled, "What is ya' bloody problem?"

Jack waved his hand dismissively and skated away quickly. Jack thought as he glided to a stop, _"I've seen them at my school before. Tooth is pretty….the way her earrings dangle and her hair looks like it smells great. She's still as beautiful as she was freshman year, if not more."_ His boss ordered, "Frost head out of the clouds….."

Jack shook his head and continued to make the jerk's burger. Tooth turned away from Derek and ignored all his apologizing. Jack skated back and handed him his burger. Derek sneered,

"Know any cool tricks Jack?"

Jack's mischievous smile grew and he nodded. He skated backwards some and did a back flip, he then jumped in the air and did a 360 degree spin. He continued by lifting his leg up some and spinning, and did more intricate swirls; he stopped twirling and bowed. The gang clapped loudly along with the rest of the restaurant audience. Tooth noticed how agile and light he was on his feet and exclaimed,

"How did you get so good at skating?"

Jack answered, "Twelve years of ice skating."

The gang nodded, obviously impressed and intrigued while Derek merely rolled his eyes. The restaurant door opened causing the bell to ring overhead. Jack turned around and his smile widened. A little girl with big chocolate eyes ran into his awaiting arms. Jack asked,

"How are you Pip."

The little girl giggled as Jack tickled her. The gang cooed while Derek scowled. Jack turned to the others and beamed as he set his little sister down,

"This is my little sister Pippa."

The gang waved and smiled. Pippa giggled and told them how a unicorn sounds when it gallops as she began to draw the mythical animal. Jack turned when he heard the bell 'ding' once more and Jack's smile faded. The gang turned around to look at who Jack was glaring at, Aster growled as he saw Pitch and his goons staring menacingly at Jack. Aster and Pitch had history…a history of hate really. The guy was creepy and scared little children in the neighborhood, not to mention how he snapped Aster's arm during their rivaling football game with Nightmare High. As Pitch passed by Pippa he looked at the picture of a unicorn on the table and cooed. He then took the pitch-black crayon and scribbled on the picture.

"Ah…..I thought I heard the clippity clop of a unicorn."

Jack growled and turned to a sobbing Pippa, "Hey Pipes, can you make me another one?" Pippa nodded and went back to drawing. Pitch and his goons rolled his eyes and he intimidatingly spoke,

"Hey Jackson, why don't you give me and my friends a table?"

Jack nodded stiffly and motioned to an empty table and skated away. Pitch and his friends sat at the table and smirked at Aster and North,

"Oh Aster, what a …Pleasant surprise. I just thought it might be nice to tell you that I'm going to be attending Guardian's High."

Jack continued to wipe off a table but Pitch ordered, "Jackson, over here now." Jack thought smoothly, _"Come on Jack don't react…I need this job."_

Tooth yelled, "Don't talk to him like that!"

The silver haired boy huffed and said in his head, _"You need this job, don't let him get to you."_

Jack glided over lazily and kept an even face as Pitch ordered,

"You're going to fix me and my friends some food and you're going to deduct it from your paycheck, alright?"

He raised his fist forebodingly at Jack until the brave, blue-eyed waiter stated evenly, "No."

"Don't make me hurt you Jack."

Aster and North jumped from the booth and snarled, "Leave him alone."

Jack mimicked in a funny voice, "Don't make me hurt you Jack."

The gang laughed while Derek scowled,

"I wouldn't be so cocky Jack, I heard your folks are gunna' split up and you're going to be broke."

Pippa frowned and cocked her head to the side as she stopped coloring,

"What does he mean Jack?"

Jack gulped, "Nothing Pip, just keep coloring."

Tooth smacked Derek on his head and glared at him, "Why don't you just leave?"

He did so with a glare, throwing money in Jack's face.

Pitch drawled out, "Oh Derek don't forget my offer to become a Fearling."

Derek spat out, eyes still on Tooth, "You know what….I will join. I'll see you at school Tooth."

With that he shoved Jack and stormed past him. Jack fell to the ground and the drinks he carried splayed across his body and the floor. North helped him up and joined Tooth and the others clean up the soda coated floor. Jack murmured, "Jerk."

Aster questioned, "Is Pitch giving you trouble? We can handle him if he is. Is he?"

Jack smiled, "Nah, I can handle him."

Tooth frowned, "Jack I'm sorry for Derek he's….Derek."

Jack smiled warmly at Tooth, skated away and came back with more drinks for Pitch and his goons. He squealed in his mind, _"She knows my name, she spoke to me! Does that mean she and Derek aren't dating?YES!"_

He got a milkshake for Pippa and skated back to Pitch's table.

"Anything else I can get for you?"

Pitch's goon growled in return, "Jack I don't like my food," and dumped his plate on Jack's head. Aster and North stormed over to them,

"Hey leave 'em alone!"

Pitch lazily stood from his booth and went to attack Aster and North, Jack tripped Pitch and smiled as he tumbled onto the floor. Pitch growled and pinned Jack against the wall, putting his hand on his neck. Jack glared into Pitch's yellowish eyes, not breaking the glare. A voice called from the back,

"Jack your shift is over, you may leave."

Jack squirmed out of his grip and bid all of them farewell as skated out the door with Pippa in hand. Tooth watched sadly as the boy retreated and thought_, "Will I see him again_?" He was something different….something special.

Aster snarled at Pitch, "Leave the kid alone."

Pitch and his goons sneered, showing their tainted yellow teeth,

"The kid has something bad coming to him, I'll make his senior year a living hell."

Tooth questioned, "He's going to our school?" Pitch sneered,

"Yes…but I would try to control that crush of yours Tina…he's a freak, a loner, an outlier. He has **never** had a friend."

Aster strolled down the halls coolly, excited to see his friends after the seemingly short summer. His green eyes brightened even more when he saw his best friend at his locker. He yelled in excitement, "NORTH!"

The burly, Russian Senior turned around and gave him a bone crushing hug. Aster sputtered, "North…too….tight."

North smiled and pulled away, "You ready for football this year?"

Aster smiled, "Of course mate, it's our senior year; got to make it right. We own these halls."

North murmured, "Pitch and his Fearlings do to…" He pointed to a menacing lanky figure tormenting a freshman and a group of others watching.

He emphasized "Fearlings" and "Pitch" with disgust, they were the meanest teenagers around town; they haunted the children in the neighborhood, filling their minds with fear and nightmares. Unfortunately, they would be attending their school for their senior year. Pitch released his victim, slicked back his jelled hair and popped his black leather jacket. His groupies followed suit and among them was the infamous Derek Smith; who apparently wasn't over Tooth. Pitch then sauntered away, calling over his shoulder,

"Aster I can't wait to go to football practice…seeing you writhing in pain was such a pleasure last year."

Aster still hated Pitch will a burning passion. Aster bit out,

"I can't believe that creepy bastard, Pitch is at our school. He can't keep tormenting people, mate, we gotta' do something about it."

North nodded but soon slung his arm around Aster's shoulder,

"But in meanwhile my friend, we talk cheerleaders."

Aster rolled his eyes as North went on explaining how he was going to date every cheerleader by the end of the year. A girl with electric blue hair, hot pink pants, a toxic green shirt and bright blue high heels came running up to them, her bangles clanking loudly. There was only one girl that had that crazy sense of style and even crazier energy- Tina, her friends just called her Tooth because her obsession with teeth. They all hugged and told each other about their summers as they searched for their last member of the group. Tooth questioned,

"Has anyone seen Jack since the summer?"

They both shook their head. Tooth frowned, placed her hands on her hips and rambled,

"I haven't seen him at the Coney Island…. Do you really think he's coming to our school? I hope so! I have this feeling that he's in one of our classes! But he still wasn't at his job and I'm worried."

North rolled his eyes, "You just thought he was 'cute'. Tooth gasped,

"No not only that but he seemed really…different…Did I mention his…. "

The Aster and North fished with a feign squeal, "HIS SPARKILING TEETH!"

Aster added in a more serious tone, "I just don't want the kid to be bullied by those gumbys anymore."

Tooth added dreamily, "Ever since I met him my painting and fashion line have been great! I think I've found my muse!"

Aster scoffed, "It's creepy how ya keep painting him Tooth."

Tooth blushed and murmured, "I can't get him out of my head…."

North and Aster snickered and kept walking.

They continued to stroll around, looking for the last member of their group and at last they spotted Sandy who was placing books into his locker neatly. He's very short and wears glasses that look like pilot eye gear. His real name is Sanders but he has sandy blonde hair and sandy-brown eyes, so it seemed a better fit. The blonde simply waved and gave nods or shakes as answers. He was also a mute. He made gestures to describe his vacation and the gang tried to interpret, like they were playing charades. They walked into their class that they all so luckily shared and took seats next to each other. Tooth loved this class; last year their theater teacher Manny was really cool and very creative and Tooth had a feeling this year was going to be even better. Manny strode in smoothly, and begun to tell them about their first project they would be starting. He told the student's that they were required to be in groups of five and was allowed to pick their partners. Every member of the gang except Sandy blocked out any of that and focused on the fact that they were going to be doing a project together and it was going to be awesome. Sandy waved his hands in attempt to get their attention but of course they noticed nothing.

"Alright class you may begin to pick your partners."

The room erupted in pandemonium and all the students began to chat and laugh... well all except the slumbering Jack Frost of course who didn't care enough to attempt to join a group. He'd rather work alone. Sandy slammed down his foot and tried to explain the fact that they only had four members when in fact they needed a fifth. Aster and North were arguing over cheerleaders while Tooth was looking around the room for any signs of Jack. Sandy tapped on his bickering friends shoulder's and they both huffed, "Sandy can't you see we're trying to argue?"

Sandy huffed this time and caught Tooth's attention. He beamed and put up five fingers. Tooth gasped, "Jack is in row five!?"

And so she began her search for the silver haired boy in row five. The teacher yelled over the students, "All right, All right class. Does everyone have five members?"

The rest of the gang's eyes went and North questioned, "What? Did you hear him say that in the first place?"

The rest of the gang shook their head while Sandy nodded. North cried, "Sandy why didn't you say something?"

They searched the room for another member, the only two left was the "groundhog" or a peacefully slumbering figure with a blue hood pulled over his head. Aster's nose crinkled at the both of them. The "groundhog" was currently smirking wickedly at the gang and winking at Tooth, Aster had never seen the slumbering figure in any classes. Aster began to question if he was new, he then began to question if it was possible for Derek (aka The Groundhog) to get more annoying.

Manny smiled with a glint in his strange silver eyes. "Hmm interesting, Derek you go with..." The teacher trailed off. Aster bit his nails muttering,

"Please not the groundhog, please not the ground hog!"

Manny finished off, "go with group one." Derek cursed but did so. "Jack you go to North's group."

At the mention of his name Jack startlingly awoke, almost falling out his desk. He slowly gathered his things and strode over to the group, his head down and his hood was drawn. Jack thought as he snuck a quick glance at the others,

_"Well this is going to be awkward. Working with people is always awkward. Tooth looks really nice today; she put in darker purple contacts. They match her olive tone nicely." _

Jack pulled his hood down and revealed his face. Tooth squealed at the familiar face, "OH MY GOSH ITS YOU JACK! I KNEW IT! I WOKE UP THIS MORNING HAVING A FEELING THAT YOU WOULD BE IN OUR ONE OF OUR CLASSES BUT THEN AGAIN MAYBE…."

She stopped rambling, pulled him in a bone crushing hug and wouldn't let go. Jack blinked wide eyed and blushed as the whole class watched them. Jack thought,_ "A popular and beautiful girl talking to a lanky boy, no one had ever seen before, someone get the camera!" _

Jack reddened as North winked at him. He detached himself from her and plopped down into a desk; Tooth watched him eagerly and began to smile at her luck that he was in their class. Tooth pondered, _"A sigh from fates?"_

The way his baby blue eyes held a certain mischievous glint and the way his hair looked so soft and touchable made Tooth swoon and the way Tooth's hair smelt like strawberries and her purple eyes fluttered caused Jack to become mesmerized. Before they knew it both Tooth and Jack were staring at each other. Aster stared at the interaction until he cleared his throat and asked,

"Have you been at this school this whole entire time?"

Jack nodded slowly, not surprised that they hadn't seen him, it was like he was invisible after all. He added, "Since freshman year."

Aster questioned, "How is that even possible? I know everyone at school…."

Jack shrugged and whistled into the awkward silence as he propped his feet up, leaning back in his seat. Tooth asked,

"What toothpaste do you use? No, wait why weren't you at work the rest of the summer. Has Pitch disturbed you? Are you okay?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Oh I just am at the back, cooking and stuff….Um no and yes?"

Aster drilled, "Well you must have recognized us, so why didn't you say anything?"

Jack shot back defensively, "I haven't seen you around." _Lie._

Jack continued, "I don't know any of you… you guys were just costumers, we aren't friends."

Tooth added, "But we could be."

Jack blocked out their speaking after that and pretended to listen to Manny's explanation of the project. Each group was to put on an original play, Jack liked theater. He wanted to go to school for the Arts, that's why he had so many jobs in the summer so he could hopefully make it to New York, but he couldn't leave Pippa with their parents, especially now. Manny also said that he hadn't received the letter for his admittance with a scholarship…what if he didn't make it? What if he didn't receive a scholarship? Jack shook his head out of his panicked musings, counting down the minutes before this class was dismissed. Five...Four…Three… Two…One…FREEDOM. Jack strolled out the door with his belongings. Tooth began to speak,

"Hey Jack would you like to eat lunch with….us."

She frowned as she saw that Jack was nowhere to be found. She looked down the hall for any sight of his sight of the silver haired boy. Nothing. Aster jogged up to her, "Hey Tooth whatcha' doing, lunch is over this way."

Tooth nodded and followed Aster to the lunch room. She thought, _"Where does Jack go off to?"_

As Jack walked away and wondered if the most popular gang in school would really be his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It was the first week of December and snow had begun to cascade from the sky…hard. Aster had always hated bitter-cold winter, he much preferred the spring time. Spring was all about Easter and new beginnings. Aster was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of white speed out the door. The gang was starting to get suspicious of why Jack bolted after their shared class, never showed up to lunch and never was at his locker. Did he even use a locker? The kid was fast; even Aster had to admit that, he couldn't quite catch the slippery boy. Aster ran after him and when snagged Jack he smirked, "You don't want to race an Aussie mate."

Aster then interrogated, "Why don't you join us at lunch? Why do you not want to hang out with us?"

Jack's eyes widened, "I-I don't do lunch and I do really… but I have certain things to attend to since I'm not in a class."

With that he slipped out their firm grip, disappearing into the sea of students. Aster cursed. Tooth raced out the classroom and scanned the hallway until she found her target. She then sneakily followed Jack to wherever he was going, which certainly wasn't the lunch room. Tooth soon found herself outside, observing silently as Jack shimmied up a tall oak tree with a huge lunch bag and backpack. She watched interestedly as Jack dug out a vintage looking camera from his back pack. Jack skillfully stood onto a branch and aimed the lens at the glittering sun. Aster questioned loudly at the door,

"OI TOOTH DID YOU FIND THE SLIPPERY LIL' GUMBY?"

Jack jumped in surprise and fell from the tree with a painful, "oof". Tooth ran over to him as did the others when they heard a loud thud. Tooth exclaimed, "Sorry, sorry….I- sorry. I just wanted to know where you were going and…"

Jack mumbled as he blinked continuously in attempt to rid the dancing dots from his eyesight, "It's okay."

He groaned as he sat up some but perked as he questioned in worry, "Where's my camera?" Tooth retrieved his camera and handed it to him, Jack sighed in relief as he saw it was still intact. Aster asked as he shivered and pulled his sweater tighter around himself,

"Is this where you disappear to? It's nearly freezing, you know that right, Frostbite?"

Jack glared at the nickname but nodded none the less. The other's sat in the snow. Jack looked around nervously and questioned, "Erm… Shouldn't you be going?"

Tooth blushed and North shrugged, "Shouldn't you?"

"I eat lunch outside…"

Aster argued, "Thought ya said you don't do lunch."

"Erm…. Today is Wednesday, I eat lunch on Wednesday's."

"It's Friday."

Jack blushed, "Oh I eat lunch on Friday's too?"

"Isn't that lunch a bit too big for you mate? I doubt you can even eat all of that, you're too skinny!"

"I'm hungry?"

Aster prodded, "Why do you eat outside?"

Jack retorted "Why are you so nosy?"

"Answer me mate."

"I like to be outside."

North beamed, "Then we join you friend."

Jack's eyes widened as he thought, "_Woah friends? I haven't had one of those in a while…. Why would they want to be my friend now? You didn't even know I existed a few months ago! I am practically invisible, no one approaches me and everyone ignores me._

Jack tried to reason, "Really…it's freezing out here and you guys don't have your coats."

"Neither do you mate. And why do you wear those brown capris still? Also I haven't seen you wear a coat, only that thin sweatshirt, not to mention that you wear moccasins instead of boots."

Okay Aster was really starting to get on his nerves

"Really you should go back inside, it's cold. I just like to eat alone outside is it a crime? Really it's too cold to be out here without a coat. "

Jack picked himself up from the snow. Aster added suddenly shivering, "My thoughts exactly….if he wants to turn into a popsicle. Leave him be."

Jack sat up some and asked, "Does someone have the time?"

"12:20"

Jack cursed and gathered his things, beginning to briskly walk away. Tooth called after him, "Where are you going?"

"You should go back inside before you catch a cold."

With that Jack disappeared, leaving a very concerned crew in the snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day Jack and the others were to meet up to work on their project. They had agreed on the story of a poor shepherd's boy who falls in love with a beautiful and rich girl who is already set to be married by her father, thus causing a forbidden love. When North found out all of the props he would be able he immediately warmed up to the idea. Of course the majority vote was that Jack would play the poor shepherds boy and Tooth would play Jack's lover, which of course caused both of them to blush. Jack would write up the script, Tooth would create the costumes; Sandy would create ideas for the set while Aster and North would create and decorate them. Jack still was very hesitant to come over any of their houses but he agreed none the less. Tooth opened the door, thread and needle in hand and squealed as she saw him.

"Jack, I didn't think you would show!"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for being late." Suddenly a tall, intimidating man came to the door and stared him down. Jack gulped,

"And you must Jack, I've heard a lot about."

Jack gulped and winced at his strong grip when he shook his hand.

Jack greeted politely. "You must be Tooth's father. I'm Jack Frost"

He nodded and said seriously, "If you break my princess's heart I will take my fist and…." Tooth interjected,

"Dad we're just friends."

Jack hated to admit that he frowned a bit at "just friends" did he want to something more to Tooth? He scolded, _"Come on Jack, you just met her; you're just friends …if they are even your real friends."_

Jack still had doubts; the idea of someone wanting him around was foreign. Tooth's dad scowled and walked away. Jack gulped,

"Your dad scares me." She took his hand reassuringly and led him to her room. He immediately saw a pile of canvases in the corner and interestedly looked at them. North greeted, "Jack! How is script going?"

Jack nodded, "Good…Good. I just finished the last part….Tooth is this me..?"

Indeed it was, in Jack's hand was a detailed painting on the canvas in which he was ice skating. Tooth flushed, "Erm…yes."

What Tooth didn't mention was that some of her best pieces were of Jack.

Aster changed the subject to save her from embarrassment, "You should run through that part a little bit."

Jack was still red and gave a small 'okay.' Tooth thanked Aster and took a copy of the script. She began read emotionally, even adding a few tears,

"I don't want to get married; I'm in love with you Jackson."

Jack stepped closer to Tooth, "I-I know, but it's wrong…."

"But it feels so right."

Jack stepped backwards, "We can't do this….your father he expects you to marry him."

Tooth closed the gap between them and stared into his blue eyes intensely. Jack coughed,

"And for the erm…kiss…we don't um have to... I could take it out…."

Tooth pressed her lips to his. Tooth broke away from the kiss, touching her lips gently. Jack stammered, "G-Good acting…"

Aster, Sandy and North laughed at the two of them and clapped him on the back. Jack's cheeks dusted pink as he wrote more of the script down. North beamed,

"Jack I finish special staff!"

Aster complained, "I painted it. Painting it gave it character, mate!"

None the less they handed Jack the elaborate and carved staff, urging Jack to try it out for size. Jack did so and twirled it between his fingers swiftly. Tooth squealed as she bounced excitedly,

"OH JACK, I'VE ALSO MADE YOUR COSTUME."

She pushed Jack into the bathroom and threw the outfit into his face, closing the door for him. After changing Jack walked out the bathroom and posed. The others smiled and clapped. Jack turned around, showing the others the amazing detail. Jack now wore very tight brown shredded pants that looked like the ones he usually wears but older, a loose whitish-brown faded blouse, with a brown vest and cloak to match. Tooth exclaimed,

"IT FITS PERFECT! Also we'll need to dye your hair, and contact your eyes brown soon! YAY!"

Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head. Tooth grinned, "It'll be fine."

Jack huffed in defeat but brightened some when she saw Tooth's happy smile. Suddenly an adorable little girl with choppy brown hair clambered into the room, climbing up Jack's leg. Jack smiled, "And who is this adorable little girl?"

The girl smiled, "Me baby Tooth. You Prince!"

Jack smiled and began to play with her. The others marveled at how well he handled children. Tooth wondered where Jack would be going for college and why time was flying by so quickly. Tooth frowned because soon high school would end and so would her amazing time with Jack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Manny gleamed, "Alright class, tonight is the night that Jack and his group preform. Jack I hope you and your group members have prepared your costumes and memorized your lines."

Jack and the others shared a confident smile. After school they all agreed to go to North's house. North grinned, "Ready to see most awesome car ever?"

Jack shrugged. Aster scoffed, "He's the worst driver ever." Jack laughed and gasped as he saw North's car. His jaw dropped, "So cool."

North's car was a ripe red with golden decorations, on the door there was a painting of a reindeer and Santa's sleigh. Tooth exclaimed, "I painted the reindeers!"

Jack smiled at Tooth, "You're really talented."

Tooth blushed, "Thank you, you're talented to."

Jack jumped when North opened the car and a voice yelled, "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Aster murmured,

"Gets more annoying every day."

North started up the car and put in a Christmas CD. Jack sat next to Tooth in the back and looked out the snow coated window. The silver haired boy rolled down the window and took a picture. Tooth marveled, "Pretty."

Jack blushed and admired the way Tooth's nose was red from the weather, he turned to her and_ snap_. Tooth blinked and laughed, "Did you take a picture of me?"

Jack nodded and said shyly as he looked at her picture, "Pretty."

Tooth giggled and blushed some. Jack yelled yelped in surprise once North began to drive- he was going really fast. Aster tightened his seatbelt and closed his eyes. Jack laughed and screamed in glee, "WHOOO!"

Once they arrived at North's house they trooped into his room and gathered by the now seated Jack.

Tooth giggled, "Jack are you ready to get transformed?"

Jack nodded shakily as Tooth brought out brown dye and he muttered, "For the arts."

The others watched nervously and Tooth rolled her eyes, "No worries I dye my hair ALL the time."

Baby tooth watched interestedly on the bed. After a tough hair dying session due to Jack's hesitation, Tooth was ready to help Jack put on the contacts. Jack questioned nervously, "Will I go blind?"

Tooth shook her head and just warned, "Don't freak out."

"OWWW OWW GET IT OUT GET IT OUT, IT BURNS!" Tooth slapped his shoulder,

"I haven't even got the contacts out yet wimp."

Jack stuck out his tongue and gulped as he noticed the close proximity that they were in. Tooth looked good….we'll great, actually amazing. Her usually green or blue hair was now a dark chocolate brown and she had taken out her purple contacts so her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She also smelled really nice; Jack would compare it to sweet strawberries. Jack stuttered as Tooth pulled away after putting in the last contact,

"Y-you look great Tooth, and you smell good too…well not like you don't smell good all the time but…I'll shut up now."

Tooth blushed, "You look good too." Tooth leaned in closer and sniffed, "You smell like peppermints." Jack's cheeks grew rosy.

The gang silently snickered, earning a glare from the both of them. Tooth had to admit that Jack looked amazing, not only could he rock silver hair and blue eyes, he also looked great in natural brown hair and eyes. Baby Tooth giggled,

"Tooth and Jack get married and be princess and prince."

They both blushed and stared at each other. Tooth hugged Jack and murmured, "For good luck." Jack in return kissed Tooth's cheek and turned bright red, "Erm…For good luck." Aster coughed,

"Crikey, this sentimental crap is giving me a headache."

Jack went into the bathroom to change into his costume, he splashed water on his face and muttered, "It's only Tooth, sure she smells amazing and looks beautiful, but you're in the friend zone."

Okay confession time: Jack Frost had a secret crush on Tooth since freshman year, but he couldn't act on it because he was well…invisible. A beautiful girl like her wouldn't notice a loser like him….

"Jack! Comeon we have to go in less than ten minutes!"

Jack dried off his face and bolted out the bathroom. He stood frozen in place as he saw Tooth; she wore ancient golden earrings and a vintage looking red gown that hugged her figure perfectly. Jack ran out the room muttering something about getting his staff. Tooth claimed, "He looks good." Aster huffed,

"Willya just date already?"

Tooth blushed and murmured something about shoes as she ran out the door.

The lights dimmed and the final scene was cued. The kissing scene was next, where Tooth runs away from her palace, finds Jack in the shepherding field and they kiss. Tooth appeared onto the stage looking for Jack in the fields. Jack appeared from the bundles of wheat and he questioned with an olden' time accent,

"Tooth, milady what are you doing here? Is not your wedding this day?"

Tooth huffed emotionally, "I do not want to get married, I am in love with you Jackson."

Jack stepped closer to Tooth "I-I know, but it is wrong…."

"But it feels so right."

Jack stepped backwards, "We cannot do this….your father he expects you to marry him." Tooth closed the gap between them and stared into his brown eyes lovingly,

"Jackson I want to marry you."

Jack shook his head in disbelief, "I? A poor shepherd's boy?"

Tooth closed the gap between them and stared into his brown eyes lovingly, leaning in for a passionate kiss. The curtain fell and the claps were heard. They reluctantly broke apart and Tooth's eyes fluttered as they both leaned very slowly to kiss once more.

Aster yelled, "Oi! No PDA mates. The play is over."

North and Sandy winked at Jack which caused him to blush furiously. Tooth stepped away and asked hopefully, "Oh Jack do you want to come over my house for a celebratory pizza?"

Jack smiled, "I would love to."

And so the gang did, they watched movies, laughed and became closer; Jack really began to really think they were friends now…Even Aster had warmed up to him! Jack whispered to Tooth, "I love the painting you made of me…your talented."

Tooth blushed, "I feel like I've known you for much longer Jack."

"Me too Tooth."

Jack looked at the clock and exclaimed, "I have to go!"

North asked, "Do you need ride?" Jack shook his head and said his goodbyes smiling as Tooth hugged him goodbye. He whistled happily as he walked home peacefully. Shadowy figures rustled in the trees, Pitch and his friends stepped in Jack's way. Jack snorted, "Stalker much?"

Pitch smirked wickedly, "Do you really think they're your friends?"

Jack huffed, "Yes…."

"Interesting."

Derek growled, "I saw your play, and I want to warn you to watch your back. Tooth is mine:"

Jack smirked, "She's no one's, she's independent and she doesn't like you."

"Just watch your back Jackson."

Pitch and his groupies faded in the darkness as they strode away. Jack continued to walk home and was greeted by the warming sound of plates crashing and arguing...ahhh parents. He shut the door and immediately went to Pippa's room. There sat a shaking girl who had her tiny hands flattened against her ears. Jack frowned, "Hey Pipes…."

Pippa ran into his awaiting arms, clinging into him shakily. "Jack …what if mommy and daddy split up?"

As if on cue their mother screamed a string of curses to their father causing Pippa to jump. Jack coaxed, "it's okay it's okay don't listen to them, just listen to me.

"Jack I'm scared."

"I know….but you're gunna be alright, we're gunna have a little fun instead!

Pippa wailed, "No were not."

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes you play tricks all the time."

"No not this time I promise I promise your gunna be fine."

"Wanna play a game?"

And so the two Frost children did, laughing and giggling happily, the two bickering adults soon forgotten. Jack fell asleep in Pippa's room, his arms wrapped around her protectively. He wondered if he would ever live out his dreams in New York, he couldn't just leave Pippa with them. Even if he would leave Pippa, there was also the money issue, if he didn't get a scholarship he would have to go to a community college. That's why Jack didn't have a car or phone, he had to save. He actually had to get another job….Jack held his breath as he heard hushed whispers.

"We don't have enough money to let Jack go to New York…. If he doesn't get a full ride than he'll have to community college…but Jack deserves better he's talented and deserves to be at his dream college. He's been getting several jobs so if we just…"

Someone angrily hissed, "I will not get another job May, I'm stressed as it is. Besides he's trying to go to New York for photography and theater, he needs to be going to college for the Sciences…that's where the money is at."

The other whispered, "But that is not where his dream is." Tears threatened to spill, all Jack wanted was to live out his dream but there were so many complications to face… but he would think of that later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Jack you don't look so good….how much sleep did you get last night?" Jack yawned and shrugged, "I dunno…"

"Are you going to sit with us today at lunch?"

"Oh…Sorry Tooth, I have somewhere to be then…See you later?"

Tooth nodded sadly, she had really thought Jack would at least sit with them after their bonding with the play. Jack's new friends always asked where he disappeared to for lunch when he's not outside. Jack doesn't know why but he simply ignores them, changing the subject. Jack wanted to keep it a secret for reasons he didn't even know, little did he know the gang were tired of his secrets. Pitch watched in the corner wondering to himself,

_"Where do you run of too Jackson? I'll find out soon enough." _

Like always Jack vanished after class and headed to the orphanage, quickly treading through the thick snow. He opened the door and was immediately tackled by Cupcake, Caleb, Abbey, Katy, Sophie and Jamie Bennett-they were adorable, orphaned children who stayed cooped up in the dim orphanage and homeschooled. Jack liked to come and entertain them. The silver haired teenager gave them his huge packed lunch and watched them devour the whole meal. Sophie giggled as he rubbed her stomach,

"Play with Snow?" Jack agreed and told them to put on their coats, they came back with way too small coats, gloves with holes in them and shoes with nearly no soles. He saw Caleb's shoes and frowned, his toes were showing. That's why Jack needed another job, he donated all he could to the orphanage but he also had to raise money for college. The silver haired boy took off his moccasins and handed them to Caleb. He slipped them on and grinned at the fit, 'Thank you Jack!"

Jack smiled, marched the children outside and threw the first snowball. Chaos was released. Laughter filled the frigid air and Jack yelled, "Whoooo! Who needs ammo?"

In the cross fires, a spare snowball hit Cupcake, who was building a snowman. Katy whispered, "I hit cupcake."

Someone gulped, "She hit Cupcake."

Caleb chorused, "You hit cupcake."

Cupcake fumed, turning around angrily. Jack quickly made a snowball and threw it at Cupcake once more. Her face grew into a playful smile and she gathered more snowballs. After getting tackled to the snow, Jack sat up from the snow and dusted himself off. "I've got to go back to school guys."

The children 'booed' and several held onto his leg. He led them inside and began to venture back to his school. As he was walking he stopped as he heard a branch rustle and a "shhhh he'll hear us."

Jack called out, "Who's there?"

The others revealed themselves, coming from their hiding place.

He huffed, "What are you guys doing here?"

North exclaimed, "Why you no tell us about orphan children?"

Jack frowned, "It wasn't any of your business."

Aster shot back, "Bloody hell it is, sneaking out of school grounds? We coulda' had you suspended."

Jack snapped, "I don't think I was talking to you…Kangaroo."

Aster fumed, "What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

Aster fumed, "I'm 100% Aussie, that means Australian if you didn't know ya' lil' gumby." Tooth interjected,

"Jack we were worried."

Jack's eyes softened as he ran his fingers through his hair,

"I'm really sorry guys, seeing them makes me sad and angry at the same time, they barely have clothes not to mention how sparse food their fed and it doesn't help that I'm stressed out as it is."

Tooth asked softly, "Why are you stressed?"

Jack looked at the sky and frowned. What Jack wanted to say was that he had dreams of going to New York for college, but his parents argue through the night and it makes Pippa cry and that it also financially doesn't seem possible, so he may have to go to community college if his university doesn't give him a scholarship. What he did say was, "It's complicated."

The gang frowned,

"Jack we're friends we'll help you." Jack simply shook his head and turned his back, beginning to walk away barefoot, in the other direction.

"Aren't your feet cold?"

"Yeah, but I feel better knowing that Caleb has shoes actually covering his feet."

The other's gasped and sadly looked down. Aster called out,

"Where are you going now mate?"

Jack just continued to walk away until the frozen lake was in sight. He slid on the ice with his bare feet and spun around. He heard the others gather around the ice. He asked aloud as he continued to lazily slide around on the ice,

"Would you…would you like to help me raise money for the orphanage?"

The others chorused excitedly, 'yes.' Jack questioned thoughtfully, "But how?"

He stopped spinning and froze in place. A light bulb went off above his head; he smiled and then laughed crazily. He finally found a way to raise money for the orphans. He chuckled to himself at how the answer was in front of him this whole entire time! He skated around on his bare feet and shouted in glee at his **amazing** idea. The others looked at him as if he had gone mad until he turned back to the others,

"Let's put on a play!"

The others soon agreed while Sandy gave a smile and thumbs up, "That is such a good idea, we did get the highest score on our play, but which play will we put on?"

Jack grinned looked down onto the frozen lake. He soon retrieved his camera and snapped a picture of his frosty picture in the ice. "I've got this idea….it is very creative but it'll take a lot of time"

North gleamed, "No problem! We help and bring joy to orphaned children!"

Jack smiled and thought, _"It's really happening….we're really putting on my dream play." _

The others skipped away happily, well all but Jack. They turned around and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

Jack flushed red, "I can't feel my feet…."

They burst into laughter and North hauled him on his shoulder. North exclaimed in a hearty voice, "Lighter than I thought!"

Jack reddened as they all good naturedly laughed. The silver haired teen grumbled, "Not making me look manly."

The all chuckled louder and Tooth kissed Jack's cheek which made Jack think he should freeze his feet more often. They ventured back to school, hoping Manny would be of help. Pitch came from behind a tree with Derek by his side,

"Cute, Jackson, very cute."

Derek demanded, "You said I would be able to get back at Jack. I want vengeance now and I also want Tooth in my arms like you promised."

Pitch shushed him, "You will, we need to get information on the play so we can sabotage it, and ruin the pitiful attempt to be "good." Pitch shuddered in disgust at the word "good" and followed the others quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Manny lowered his glasses and questioned, "What kind of play?"

Jack answered, "An adventure!"

"What will it be called?"

Jack looked into the air for a second and finally spoke, "Rise of the Guardians."

Manny smiled, "Very creative Jack, and actors?"

"We'll need to hold auditions for extras, but we really need a bad guy though…"

As if on cue, Pitch strolled into the theater room with his fearlings trailing behind.

"Me and my boys would love to help you with your play."

The gang yelled "No," while Sandy gave a thumbs down. Manny frowned,

"I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea…."

Pitch mock frowned, "But sir, wouldn't that be unfair and completely unjust to not allow everyone an equal chance to participate in the arts? I demand a part, as you say sir anyone can be an actor if they have soul."

Manny frowned and said hesitantly, "I guess…. Jack, Pitch and his friends are going to be in your play…Jack could I speak to you…alone?"

The others left and Manny took out an enclosed letter.

Jack gasped, "I-Is that?"

Manny nodded and handed it to him. Jack stared at the NYU stamp nervously before bringing his nimble fingers to the envelope. He took out the paper and stared at the words before laughing loudly and jumping up in glee. Manny asked his star student, "What did it say."

"That their very interested in me and would love to see some of my work up front! They even mentioned that they would be interested in giving me a scholarship…a full ride even!"

Manny hugged his star-student, "I knew you could do it Jack, your very talented. It's a win-win situation, the orphans get money raised for them and you get to show the scouters how excellent you really are!"

Little did Manny know that Pitch was still listening to their conversation, and little did Jack know that Pitch had a terrible objective with the play. Pitch turned to his group and snarled, "Destroy Jack's play, destroy any hope for the orphans and annihilate any chance for Jack to get into that school. Destroy Jack and Tooth's relationship" The others nodded and began to scheme. Pitch smirked, "This is going to be good…Derek I think it's time for Tooth to fall into your arms." Pitch then turned to the laughing Jack who was talking to the others animatedly and sneered. "I'll give you a villain Jackson…a villain you will never forget."

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OR HAVE IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSEEEE


End file.
